The present disclosure relates to a data processing apparatus of an energy management system.
A typical energy management system may perform management and monitoring on the state of energy by material collection or material link to a broad power system. An alarm typically provided to be utilized for monitoring the operation state of a power system is an operation for recognizing a change in the operation state when there is simply the change. The alarm for event occurrence corresponding to such a simple condition undiscriminatingly generates an alarm signal even for a change in operation state occurring continuously/repetitively or by a control signal from a user. Also, an alarm server processing the alarm event may include alarm event data received from a data processing apparatus in a queue, perform an operation corresponding to an alarm type and output corresponding alarm data. That is, the alarm server searches for a data alarm condition limited to a preset state and raises the alarm when there is matching data. In this case, alarm processing on a data change matching a change in various environment conditions or a change in time condition is difficult.
That is, by generating alarm data corresponding to a unilateral alarm condition that does not cope with various changes in data collection and alarm, it is possible to output an undiscriminating or slow alarm that does not match an alarm condition to be recognized by a user.